


Weak

by formigathewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Intolerance, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formigathewarrior/pseuds/formigathewarrior
Summary: During Draco’s 6th year, he grows more frustrated and tired each day. Pansy worries about him – but has her own way of making him remind himself of his own power.
"“You need to remind yourself you’re a Malfoy, not some little shit”, Pansy remarked.
Draco’s jaw clenches.
“You’re a little—“
“Plus, you need to have some fun”, Pansy smirks."





	

At the end of the seventh floor hallway, a girl with a loose green tie and dark mid lenght hair leans against the wall. The hand on her hip belongs to a handsome blond haired boy, whose eyes glimmer with frustration.

“Nothing accomplished, then?”, defied Pansy.

“A lot, actually”, Draco lied. “But this is a matter between the Dark Lord and myself”.

“Funny. All I sense is despair”.

It hits Draco. His grasp on her hip tightens. Still, his lips form an ironic smile.

“Pansy, if you’d been granted this mission I’d be wiping away a tear at your funeral in this very moment”.

“You’d cry for me? This is a true love confession coming from you, Draco. I’d be moved—“.

Pansy strokes her fingers through his white-blond hair and whispers in his ear:

“—if you weren’t so _weak_ ”.

Something breaks in his eyes – as though he weren’t broken enough on the inside.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of”, Draco whispers.

“Show me”, Pansy smirks.

“My left arm is proof enough”.

Pansy sighs. She looks closely into Draco’s eyes.

“Draco, you can’t lie to me. I know you’ve been failing this mission time and time again. You have dark circles under your eyes, you’re not amused by anything anymore. I’m afraid this is draining you so much you’ve simply let go of your true self. You need to be stronger.”

His throat tightens. How come she senses so much?

“You need to remind yourself you’re a Malfoy, not some little shit”, Pansy remarked.

Draco’s jaw clenches.

“ _You’re_ a little—“

“Plus, you need to have some fun”, Pansy concludes.

Pansy glances at the hallway and spots a lost third year Gryffindor girl.

“Look at that mudblood”.

Draco follows her gaze.

“Amuse me, like old times. I’ve been so utterly bored”, she pleads.

He hesitates for a second. But the sound of Pansy’s accusation still echoes in his head. _Weak_.

“Fine”.

Draco withdraws his wand from his pocket and carefully points it toward the little girl.

Suddenly, a beautiful dark owl appears on the edge of the window next to her. The girl approaches the animal with curiosity. It hoots. She giggles.

Her hand reaches its head and she pets it carefully. The owl seems incredibly pleased.

“What the fuck?”, Pansy whispers.

“Just watch”, Draco demands.

The owl lowers its head and soars away towards the sky. She tries to reach it but it’s too far away - she dangerously leans out of the window.

“Hey, come back here!”, the little Gryffindor pleads.

Wind forcefully rushes through her body and the girl falls hard to the ground. Her books scatter around the floor with a loud noise.

The magnificent black owl swiftly flies straight to her and, out of sheer madness, violently starts biting every inch of her face - her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

The girl cries in desperation as hot blood flows from her damaged skin.

The sound of quick footsteps erupts down the hall.

Draco waves his wand and puts it in his pocket.

The owl abruptly stops and stares blankly at the girl. She trembles furiously and backs away from the animal as far as she can.

“That was so hot”. Pansy grabs Draco from the collar of his shirt and heatedly kisses his mouth. He responds to her touch and grabs her ass tightly.

“Merlin! What happened? Are you ok?!”. They hear Neville’s voice from afar. All the girl manages to do is cry.

Neville moves his wand and makes the bird disappear.

“Here, let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey”.

He helps her up and glances at all sides of the hallway. He spots Draco and Pansy and eyes them suspiciously.

Until Draco puts a hand inside Pansy’s skirt.

“Ugh. Let’s get the hell out of here. When you’re ready please tell me what happened, ok? It’s going to be alright”. The Gryffindor girl nods uneasily to Neville as they leave.

Meanwhile, Pansy fiercely scratches Draco’s back and grabs his white blond hair. He lowers his hand to her inner thigh and touches the edge of her knickers. A soft moan escapes from her throat. Draco bites her lower lip hard - so hard it bleeds.

Pansy pushes him furiously and stares at him. He eyes her defiantly.

There’s no truce in this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I was rereading HPB this month and I kept wondering how was Draco and Pansy's relationship - and figured it could not be some romantic fluff. So this came to mind. Actually this is my first fanfic, so if you'd like to share some thoughts I'd appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
